


Жертвоприношение

by WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021 (BlackSailsGHF)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Divergent, Drama, Episode Fix-It: s04e05, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSailsGHF/pseuds/WTF%20Black%20Sails%20Gen%20Het%20Fem%202021
Summary: AU относительно 5-й серии 4-го сезона.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie & Max, Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers (implied)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021





	Жертвоприношение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cowardly sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665961) by [SeekPaleblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekPaleblood/pseuds/SeekPaleblood). 



— Они подняли флаг, - сказал Атли.  
Сердце Элинор застучало с такой силой, что, казалось, вся грудная клетка задрожала. Все её ошибки вернулись, чтобы преследовать её: через людей на пляже и испанский военный корабль на воде. Она подумала обо всех тех мужчинах, которым ей случалось противостоять; все же их раненая гордость дорогого стоила.  
— Британский флаг! - крикнул Атли. - Это флаг губернатора!. Это он!  
Она взяла подзорную трубу, чтобы увидеть это самой: её дорогой Вудс вернулся. Как могло это быть? Все её облегчение скоро растаяло в трепете перед фактом. Он отплыл на шлюпе, а вернулся на военном корабле.

— Мэм., приказать переносить пушки к пляжу?..  
— Да… скажете мне, когда закончите.  
Последняя битва за Нассау, битва с неопределенным исходом, ведущая к еще более неопределенному будущему. Победит Флинт — и, очевидно, остров на следующие несколько лет погрязнет в конфликте. Но даже в случае победы Вудса будущее было куда более неясным, чем люди думали. Элинор знала, какие долги у них были, и понимала, что он никак не сможет выплатить их, если остров в итоге обезлюдеет. Могут пройти годы, прежде чем Нассау станет приносить прибыль, если все все мужчины погибнут в сражении.

— Они все будут готовится к предстоящей битве, - услышала она голос Макс. - Не хочешь ли рассказать мне, к чему готовишься ты?

Третий вариант. Всегда есть третий вариант.

— Я собираюсь сделать то, о чем ты просила меня давным-давно.

Она посмотрела на хмурое лицо Макс, её прелестное лицо… Лицо женщины, которая научилась вертеть мужчинами искусней её. Женщины всегда более осторожной и мудрой, чем она, женщины, которую она недооценила...  
Мне нужна твоя помощь.Я хочу, чтобы ты помогла мне отправить послание Флинту и Джону Сильверу, лично им. Передай им, что я хочу обменять форт на сундук с драгоценностями и безопасный проход для нас.  
Макс отрицательно покачала головой и в явном разочаровании опустила глаза .  
— Всех нас, Макс, нас всех! - сказала Элинор, подавшись к ней, и даже рискнула коснуться её лица. - Я знаю, это ужасно с моей стороны — совершить именно сейчас то, чего ты хотела тогда… Я знаю, тебя это ранит, но я хочу, чтобы мы все были живы и свободны от этого всего. Ты, я, мой муж и его люди. Пусть Флинт забирает свой остров и разбирается с тем, что случится после, сам, затем...  
— Элинор, ты не понимаешь!  
Она не могла игнорировать боль в голосе Макс. И Макс была права с самого начала, все это время. Может, пришло время отодвинуть в сторону гордость и просто послушать её?  
Я бы сбежала с тобой, - продолжала Макс, — И ты бы сбежала со мной, но он… твой муж, ты думаешь, он из тех, кто может принять такое?  
— Я не дам ему возможности отказать мне!  
То, как Макс подняла глаза навстречу её взгляду, подарило Элинор надежду. Их связь, их способность думать об одном и том же была еще не до конца не потеряна. Прошлое не смоешь.  
— Я использую пушки форта, чтобы помешать ему приблизиться, пока сделка не будет завершена, - сказала она, но Макс все еще качала головой. - Затем мы оставим форт вместе с сокровищами. У него не будет выбора.

— Нет такой вещи как “не будет выбора” для человека вроде него, имеющего в распоряжении военный корабль . Если ты хочешь что-то сделать, взять ситуацию в свои руки, Элинор, тебе нужно предъявить ему результат, который он никак не сможет изменить.  
Они смотрели друг на друга и понимали, что вернулись туда, откуда началаи — в ловушку между двумя упрямцами, которые не отступят до тех пор, пока один из них не будет мертв.

— Помоги мне доставить послание Флинту, - настойчиво повторила Элинор. - Передай ему, что я хочу переговоров. Я встречусь с ним в тоннелях.

***

Макс ждала в одиночестве, пусть и окруженная людьми. Было маловероятно, что Элинор вернется с Флинтом или хотя бы Джоном Сильвером, что кто-то из них согласится стать заложником, и все же попытаться стоило. Она хотела быть там, чтобы самой попробовать уговорить их, однако если бы пираты увидели их вдвоем, они могли бы что-то заподозрить. Засомневаться в самой сути того, что им предлагали.

Тем не менее в шелесте шагов по гравию, который она слышала, она различила на одну пару ног больше. И он там был! Сам Флинт, безоружный! Быть может, она недооценила Элинор.

— Я ревновала, - сказала она Элинор, как только Флинта отвели в камеру. - Когда я ждала здесь твоего возвращения, признаюсь, я ревновала к твоему мужу. Ты так не хотела бежать со мной, однако теперь готова рискнуть столь многим лишь потому, что он появился. И я ненавидела тебя.  
Элинор только медленно кивнула, хмурясь, и Макс могла видеть, как её грудь вздымается в такт сердцебиению.  
— Но сейчас я осознала, - продолжила она. - Это не из-за губернатора, это не из-за меня… это из-за чего-то еще.  
Это...  
Что именно было настоящей причиной, Макс не знала, как назвать, а Элинор не хотела говорить, однако это было неважно. Военный корабль Роджерса подойдет к пляжу на расстояние выстрела через час или меньше, и у них был Флинт, запертый в камере внизу. Они даже нашли кого обвинить. Они бы преподнесли пиратам историю, выдумку о трусливых английских солдатах, которые нарушили инструкции Элинор и убили Флинта в его одиночной камере. Выдумку, в которую поверили бы пираты, но как воспримет эти новости губернатор?  
— Он разозлится, - произнесла Элинор дрожащими губами , - Я заберу у него честную победу и подсуну ему вместо нее труп.

Раненая мужская гордость была ее проклятием. Заберите у мужчины его репутацию, его трофеи — и все превратится в хаос. Они готовы ползти на коленях, цепляясь за то — чем бы это ни было, — что, как они верят, делает их настоящими мужчинами. И однако, иногда это могло стать средством, инструментом или даже благословением.  
Вудс Роджерс не был человеком, который вздохнет с облегчением, увидев, что его враг мертв благодаря низким козням, убит под предлогом перемирия. Хотя он пытался скрывать это, все знали, что однажды он перерезал команду корабля, поднявшего белый флаг. Он скрывал это и пытался сделать так, чтобы о нем нельзя было судить по этому поступку.

— Это должна быть я, - сказала Элинор, как если бы они обе думали об одном и том же.  
Это должна быть одна из них, да. Может быть, обе они.  
История не замечала предателей, трусов и интриганов, но тем не менее, они существововали. Мир был полон ими, живущими в достатке благодаря взяткам и украденным сокровищам, мирно спящими по ночам в своих постелях.  
— Мне нужен ваш пистолет, - сказала Элинор Атли./  
Макс помимо воли восхитилась тем, как Элинор обратилась к нему. Она не просила разрешения, не колебалась, нет, она просто приказала ему, и Макс готова была поспорить, что он даже пытался скрыть улыбку, протягивая ей пистолет.

***

Она столько всего хотела сказать Флинту в его последние мгновения, и однако в последний момент передумала. Совершенно.  
— Так много мужчин здесь, - сказала она ему, - всегда лезут из кожи вон, чтобы получить выгоду.

Но разве она не использовала их всех? Ради своей выгоды, ради выгоды тех, кого она любила? Так долго она думала о себе как о той, что идет против всех, не обращая на них внимания, что так и не сообразила, что противоположностью этому было бы не оставаться в стороне, а..  
— Мой отец, Скотт, Чарльз, ты…  
— Вудс Роджерс… Он и впрямь так отличается от всех нас?  
Нет, хотела она сказать ему. Он такой же, как ты, и я люблю его точно так, как мечтала когда-то любить тебя. Но убеждать его не было смысла.

Она услышала, как дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и Макс проскользнула внутрь — тихо, как кошка. Макс… милая Макс, которая никогда не пыталась уподобиться мужчинам, победить их в их собственной игре. Женщина, которая не судила о себе по своим отношениям с другими, только посебе.

Самой честной вещью, которую Элинор могла сейчас сделать - взять на себя всю хулу, весь позор. Ее и так уже ненавидели, и так считали предательницей… что значил еще один раз?  
Так долго она презирала других женщин, приверженность их влиянию всех этих мужчин, говоривших о чести и честности; влиянию всех тех, кто презирал интриги и заговоры, невзирая на то, насколько хорош может бытьисход.  
— Я сожалею, - сказала она Флинту, - но ты должен понять, почему это должна сделать именно я.  
Его лицо изменилось, когда её голос задрожал и она вытащила пистолет. Он был пленником, безоружный. Один.

— Элинор, что с тобой?

Что с ней? Она убила восемь человек ради Макс, она предала отца и Скотта, она совершила ради общего блага множество кровавых дел, а этот человек все еще считал себя кем-то особенным, отличным от остальных?  
Ей нужна была лишь доля секунды, крошечное мгновение, чтобы заставить разум замолчать и позволить действовать пальцу на спусковом крючке. Все будет кончено, и не будет способа это отменить. Она так часто посылала других людей делать грязную работу: нажать на курок, всадить нож, — и так часто думала о них как о разменной монете.  
Элинор целилась, однако её руки дрожали, и Флинт стоял перед ней, напряженный, как сжатая пружина, и — она знала — был готов схватить её. Он был готов остановить её, пытаться урезонить, убедить её разделить все эти грандиозные идеи, когда снаружи донеслись первые приглушенные звуки стрельбы.  
Ей нужно было сделать это, чтобы покончить со всем раз и навсегда. Именно она должна стать той, что станет известна как та, что предала Флинта, та, кто обманула и убила безоружного человека. Это было её великое жертвоприношение как женщины… как матери. Окончить конфликт так, как честный человек не смог бы.  
Самое смелое, что она могла сделать теперь - отказаться от гордости и дать ославить себя трусливой.  
В её глазах стояли слезы и когда он моргнула, Флинт вскочил, как молния, потянулся к её пистолету, но прогремел выстрел — и он замер на середине движения, с маленькой окровавленной дырой, дымящейся в груди.  
— Я сожалею, - вскрикнула Элинор, когда Флинт осел на пол, и Макс стояла поодаль, не опуская дымящегося пистолета. - Я сожалею.  
Губы Флинта кривились в гневе, но он не издал ни звука, хотя определенно еще мог говорить. Дверь хлопнула, открываясь, и Элинор услышала шаги солдат, но не обернулась посмотреть на них. Она опустилась на колени на пол, рядом с умирающим... с тем, кто был её другом, её союзником.  
Она ощутила нежное прикосновение пальцев Макс. И хотя Элинор не могла разобрать, что говорили солдаты, она ясно слышала слова Макс, ее прелестный акцент.

— Это было необходимо, - сказала Макс. - И у меня есть надежда, что это, возможно, был последний раз, когда нам пришлось поступить так... чтобы избежать мира, в котором так поступили бы с нами.


End file.
